Tepkunset
; ; ; See: | languages = ; ; ; See: }} Tepkunset is a small continent, arguably a mere island, dominated by the Mountains of the ; with a large mountain-free region in the southeast, where the majority of the population live. There are only three significant communities West of the mountains, all of which are isolated. Geography The three principle regions of the Continent are defined by their position relative to the Mountains. Eastern Expanse The southeastern half of the Continent, which lies east of the Mountains, has diverse terrain; and is sub-divided into seven geographic areas: * , in the North, is the most isolated area east of the Mountains. It is a coastal region consisting of beaches, sand dunes, fern forests, and grassland. To the south it borders the Great Woods, and to the west it borders the Pertinacias. *The are the second-largest geographic feature on the continent, consisting of a vast, dense expanse of mixed forest. The north is primarily coniferous, while the south is primarily deciduous. These Woods are one of the least-explored regions of Tepkunset. * is a large coastal strip of beaches and floodplains. Agriculture, particularly vineyards and winemaking, is very successful in this region, due to the highly fertile soil; and small farms cover the landscape. *The is a sprawling expanse of wild wheat and grasses; dotted with tiny lakes and rivers. This area is widely believed to be "haunted", due to its perceived emptiness and the unexplained disappearance of many travellers who attempt to cross it. *The is a high, flat desert, which is unusually cold due to its altitude. There are few plants and sources of water, so it is sparsely inhabited by humans. * is a large semi-desert area, which is notoriously difficult to cross. Many have tried to open up a permanent route across it (which would enable land trade with the Southern Coast), but all attempts so far have failed. It has large reserves of gold and precious metals, but no major mining attempts have succeeded. * was formed by the intersection of three major rivers near the coast, which created a large, waterlogged area of wetlands and swamps. Despite the high level of diseases, and the lack of clean water supplies; the area has a large amount of unusual resources, which has attracted a significant human population. *The has a warm, Mediterranean climate, with plentiful fishing, trading and agriculture. Several of the continent's biggest cities lie along the Southern Coast; which grew during its economic boom. Western Coast Three isolated coastal areas exist on the West Coast, beyond the mountains: * is a tiny bay covered with fertile grassland, completely surrounded by mountains. Despite this isolation, the city of Abbey Cove is the largest city on the continent, relying entirely on sea travel to keep its economy afloat. *The are a huge wooded area which receive more rainfall than any other region. They are filled with immense deciduous trees, ferns, and bizarre endemic fungi. *The is the most isolated region of the continent; partly because of the introverted nature of the locals. There are several breaks in the trees, such as woodland groves and grassy hills; but the rest of the land is covered with thick forest. Pertinacia Mountains The Pertinacia Mountains stretch from the southwest to the northeast, and are covered with forest in places. The combination of dangerous fauna, almost impassable terrain, and hostile locals means that the Pertinacias are an almost impassable barrier. Category:Tepkunset